


Philia

by spacecadet96



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, amethyst having a hard time coping after Rose, featuring bby sour cream, not really a pairing fic, vidalia being an A+ friend and mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacecadet96/pseuds/spacecadet96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Amethyst trudged along, she glanced to her left and noticed a familiar garage. She stared at it for a moment. Screw it, she decided, as she walked up the path to the front door. Even if it was just about nothing, she needed someone to talk to her. </p>
<p>Featuring Vidalia & Amethyst cuddles and grieving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Philia

Rain battered down as Amethyst walked sluggishly along the sidewalk. She felt her hair sticking to her back as her heels shuffled along, eyes glued to her feet. She’d been spending as much time in Beach City as she could lately, sometimes walking beyond into the empty space. She’d even taken a few visits back to Kindergarten. It was better than the temple. In the safety of her hole in the rock, she could cry in private.

 

But after a few weeks the tears had dried up, leaving an even worse hollowness in the pit of her stomach. It only got worse in the brief moments she was in temple or even saw Garnet or Pearl or Greg. Especially Greg. Both him and Pearl were taking it the worst. As she thought, Amethyst actually found she couldn’t remember the last time Pearl had spoken to her since it happened. She had just retreated to her room, her eyes swollen and dark.

 

As Amethyst trudged along, she glanced to her left and noticed a familiar garage. She stared at it for a moment. Screw it, she decided, as she walked up the path to the front door. Even if it was just about nothing, she needed someone to talk to her. Garnet had been busy raising the baby, who she remembered was named Steven. That was the name Rose had wanted. Greg had been helping out best he could but he was still grieving. They all were.

 

Amethyst remembered blaming him, at first. She’d punched a hole in the wall and shouted at him for taking her away. But that anger had fizzed away and now she was largely indifferent towards him. It wasn’t his fault.

 

She could tell Pearl felt differently though. Pearl had blamed everyone when it happened. She blamed Garnet for not being able to see it coming, she blamed Greg for causing it. She even shouted at Amethyst before running back to her room in the temple.

 

Her soggy feet stopped in front of the door and Amethyst looked up at the window. Her stomach suddenly lurched. It had been so long since she’d visited. She swallowed and then knocked on the door. There was silence for a few seconds and Amethyst considered turning back and walking away.

 

But just as the thought entered her head, the handle turned and Vidalia quickly opened the door. Her large shirt was splattered with paint and her jeans looked old and worn.

 

“Amethyst? Is that you?”

 

 

She felt herself smirk, though she was certain her eyes betrayed the snarky sentiment.

 

“Sure is, V. How’s it going?” Vidalia’s eyes softened and she beckoned Amethyst into the house. Amethyst considered wiping her feet but then noticed that the rest of her was dripping with rain anyway.

 

She could tell the minute she saw that Vidalia knew. Greg most likely told her, she thought. She sauntered into the living room, where a small figure in an oversized hoodie looked up at her from the floor.

 

“Aunty Ame?”

 

She felt a smile stretch across her face. Back when Sour Cream was much smaller, he couldn’t talk properly (Greg later told her that human children had to learn how to talk, which she found incredibly weird). So instead of her name, all he could gurgle was “Ame” and the name stuck from there.

 

“Hey, little guy. You having fun?” Sour Cream looked at her then down at the glow sticks in his hands.

 

“Oh yeah, he loves those things.” Amethyst looked up at the kitchen entrance and saw Vidalia, holding two mugs and a towel flung over her arm. “We managed to find a whole box of ‘em at the dollar store.”

 

“Nice.” Amethyst crouched down as Vidalia set the two mugs on the couch table. “So, they’re like, sticks that light up?”

 

Sour Cream pulled the box beside the table over and began to rummage through. “Yeah, they glow up even better when the lights are off,” he said.

 

“That’s real cool.” she replied. He gave her a small smile. Vidalia sat down and offered her the towel. Normally she wouldn’t have took it and just dried off using her magic. But all her energy left her and she begrudgingly took it and tried uselessly to dry her hair.

 

“Sour Cream, honey, why don’t you go and play with your sticks upstairs? Mom and Aunt Ame are going to have a chat. I’ll shout when it’s dinner time, okay?” Sour Cream nodded and picked up his box.

 

“Is Aunty Ame staying for dinner with us?”

 

“Yes, I think she will be. So we’ll set an extra space for her, okay?”

 

Sour Cream nodded and pulled a neon pink glow stick out of the box. He walked up to Amethyst and offered it to her as she sat down. She looked at him for a moment and took it, rolling it around in her hands as Sour Cream turned around and headed up the stairs.

 

“Think that’s his way of trying to cheer you up.” Vidalia smiled wearily.

 

“Mmmm.” Amethyst began to feel dumb. Here she was, desperate for someone to talk to and she’d barely said anything. The silence wasn’t awkward though, at least compared to the suffocating tension of the temple.

 

“So…” Vidalia picked up her mug. “Guess it’d be pretty dumb for me to ask how it’s going, huh?”

 

Amethyst shuffled her shoulders, her damp hair still clinging to her face. “Not really. I mean, there’s not much to say. She’s gone. And she ain’t coming back.” She felt her emotions boiling up inside her belly again, wanting to scream and shout.

 

“And it sucks. It really, _really_ sucks. Pearl won’t even talk to me, I don’t even wanna talk to Garnet or Greg and no one else really cared about me.” She could feel her voice wobbling. “I mean, she actually _cared_. Every other gem thought that I was useless just cause I wasn’t as strong as the others. But she… she actually looked at me. She said I was great the way I was. It felt awesome, y’know?”

 

“And then, after all the Homeworld gems were gone, it was just us. Me, her, Pearl and Garnet. She loved all of us, even though Homeworld just thought we were a bunch of unwanted garbage. I thought, as long as she was there, we’d all be okay. She was always there. And now she’s gone and so has everyone else!” Hot tears leaked out of her eyes as she shouted. “I don’t have her, I don’t have Pearl or Garnet or Greg or anyone! I’m just a stupid mistake that no one needs! Rose made me feel like she needed me, like someone actually _wanted_ me around! But now she’s gone and we’re still here and-“

 

She was cut off suddenly by Vidalia grabbing her by her shoulders and burying her face in her chest. And Amethyst found she couldn’t say anything anymore, so she snorted and sobbed into Vidalia’s shirt. She felt a hand rubbing her back as Vidalia spoke.

 

“I may not know much about this gem stuff and where you guys came from but I do know that you’re one of the best things that ever happened to me and you’re the best pal I’ve ever had. I can’t talk for the gems but I’d be real sad if you weren’t here, Amethyst. So never let _anyone_ make you feel like garbage.”

 

Amethyst felt an onslaught of fresh tears spill over and buried herself further in the crook of Vidalia’s neck. Despite them, she felt a warm glow fill the hollow pit in her stomach. Sitting there, huddling into her and getting her shirt all gross with tears and snot, Amethyst felt that maybe one day, it could all be okay. Maybe not today, maybe not even in the next century. But one day, maybe, she could get better. And she felt a small smile spread across her lips.

 

They stayed like that for a while until finally, she slowly detached herself from Vidalia’s shirt sleeve. She noticed her mug, untouched, still on the table. She picked it up and saw two extra teabags floating at the top. She chuckled and ate them both in one gulp.

**Author's Note:**

> Bc Amethyst and Vidalia are amazing and they need more fics. Also Sour Cream had two mommies before Yellowtail and no one will convince me otherwise.


End file.
